


Dirty Talk

by moshu



Category: The Witcher, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshu/pseuds/moshu
Summary: 基于Netflix剧版的短打PWP，故事介于第四集洗澡和宴会开始前。丹德里恩/杰洛特
Relationships: Dandelion/Geralt, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 46





	Dirty Talk

他肯定是被瑟奇海魔的肠子弄坏了脑子。

才没拒绝丹德里恩酒馆里的恳求，没在他用浴盐用力搓洗自己脖子的时候闪开， 也没拒绝诗人的手掌覆上他的胳膊，意有所指地说：“你得好好放松一下。”

诗人说这话的时候声音很轻，眼睛不确定地盯向猎魔人，难得的安静，像只凑上来示好的小狗，杰洛特看着他，哼了声。该死的瑟奇海魔。

这就是为什么此时杰洛特跪在狭窄的单人床上，双手紧抓摇摇欲坠的床头架，像个婊子一样分开双腿，任由诗人的手指在他体内探索。

手指毫无预兆地弯起，碾磨过体内一点，杰洛特猛地咬紧呼吸，大腿抽紧，腰却下意识地抬高。

“我听说，”湿热的嗓音贴上来，年轻得有些无辜，“ 猎魔人在试炼的时候会被剥夺情感，但你的反应恰恰相反。” 诗人的另一只手从他阴茎上离开，顺着胸腹的肌肉线条缓慢向上，指甲刮蹭乳头，杰洛特皱紧眉头，惊讶于他对这种触碰的反应。

诗人有一双十分柔软的手，像是没握过琴与酒杯以外的东西，指腹上覆着一层薄茧，此刻正耐心地挑弄他的乳尖。他不该有如此大的反应，当丹德里恩抽出埋在他内部的手指，他更不该弓起身，气急败坏地靠向后方，他本来期待一个快速的手活，而不是场小心翼翼的酷刑。

“你没通过试验吗，利维亚的杰洛特，或者你在紧张？”丹德里恩说，像没听见对方警告的咕哝，他凝视身下猎魔人绷紧的身体，低下头，顺着隆起的肌肉舔舐下去，舌尖操进杰洛特的腰窝。

“还是说，这是第一次有人这样对你？”

杰洛特闭着眼喘息，操，丹德里恩这见鬼的小杂种，操他和他那张嘴。的确没人这样对待过他，耐心地开垦杰洛特的身体就像探索一处宝藏，他习惯了旅程途中的妓女，她们不是兴致缺缺，就是嫌钱袋太小。没一个正常人会愿意和猎魔人上床。

“闭嘴，亚斯克尔，不然我就撕碎你的舌头。”杰洛特在喘息的间隙说，嗓音像被火灼烧，他满意地发现小杂种退开一点，但下一刻有什么湿漉漉的东西蹭上他的穴口，杰洛特呼吸一窒，但随之而来的不是舔弄，而是一记报复性的啃咬，他的喉头滚动着，手掌滑落下来，攒紧身下的床单。

丹德里恩凑上去，耐心舔湿他的穴口边缘，牙尖偶尔陷入周围股间的肌肉，当诗人的舌头终于操进他体内时，杰洛特屏住了呼吸。丹德里恩在他身后故意发出些下流的声音，舌尖缓慢而坚决地打开他的身体，快感逐渐堆积，但还远远不够。杰洛特将脸埋进床单，微湿的白发打着卷贴住他的颧骨，他听见自己的呼吸声，破碎且廉价。

当丹德里恩退开的时候，杰洛特像一头濒死的困兽喘息着，金色的瞳孔微微放大，全身无法受控地发抖，下半身硬得发痛，他从未被这样彻底地打开过。

丹德里恩盯着他看了一会，凑上前，用脑袋拱拱他的脖子，热情地吻住杰洛特，他还没反应过来，猎魔人敏锐的感官已经给了答案。诗人尝起来像是熟透的苹果混合着蜂蜜酒，烂醉在一个夏日的末尾，鲜活、年轻、以及一颗天真的心。

杰洛特捏紧对方的胳膊，用力扯开，丹德里恩低呼一声，对上猎魔人的瞪视，脑海里立刻警铃大作，怕得要命，但他的老二显然持相反想法。

于是丹德里恩瞪着受惊的双眼，手掌按上杰洛特的胯部，迅速调整好两人的姿势，直接干进猎魔人体内最深处。

杰洛特咬紧牙关，仍泄露出一丝窒息般的声音，他用手臂支撑住自己，调整身体去适应丹德里恩磨人的节奏，他嗅到了自己的汗水，随着诗人的摆动滑落。杰洛特小心地控制呼吸，但那逐渐变得艰难，他被一下又一下地操进床垫，每一次他们都贴得更紧，撞得更深。杰洛特抽出一只手摸向自己下半身，但诗人的手指立刻找到了他，带着他有技巧地取悦自己。

高潮席卷而来时杰洛特抿紧嘴，拒绝透露出任何声音，他的身体猛然抽紧，剧烈地喘息着，好像越来越靠近某个临界点。诗人抽开满是他精液的手，抓住杰洛特的腰，更卖力地干他，杰洛特撑住自己，高潮后的每一下都太过了，他的内部肌肉不受控地抽动着，直到丹德里恩脑袋抵住他肩侧，喘息地射在他体内。他碰到了那个临界点。

事后他两倒在狭小的床上，杰洛特深吸一口气，他闻上去像被过度使用了一整晚，精疲力竭，与此同时，又像在热水里泡了很久，四肢放松而温暖，思绪像沉入水底散开，怪物的记忆也短暂地滑向思维边缘。也许丹德里恩是对的。

诗人在他旁边说了什么，杰洛特自动过滤掉了。他闭上眼，像是陷入冥想，任由丹德里恩用湿毛巾将他擦干净，给他套上衬衣外套，一颗一颗系好纽扣，诗人耐心地梳整齐他的头发，回到他面前。

杰洛特睁开眼，丹德里恩的手来到他臀部后方揉捏，之前避开清洗的地方，诗人的手指重新埋入他体内，缓慢搅动，精液顺着杰洛特大腿内侧流下，丹德里恩抽开手指，迎着杰洛特的目光仔细舔舐干净。

最后诗人把象征猎魔人的徽章挂在他胸口，拍了拍，手掌又来到他后腰往下，被杰洛特抓住了。 

“如果今晚开始变得无聊，” 丹德里恩笑着说，“ 就想想我。”

End.


End file.
